pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NoonboryKedabory/Much Ado About Skye
This is (sort of) related to my "Is PAW Patrol Sexist" blog, but focused on two specific taking points. First Talking Point: '''"Skye could do this all herself" A lot of people arguing that PAW Patrol is sexist say that Skye could handle 99% of the missions by herself. I'm here to say...no, that's not true, for three reasons. '''1. Rescue Training Each pup is trained in specific areas. Marshall is trained for fire emergencies, medical emergencies (as of Season 2), and situations that require a ladder, Zuma is trained for aquatic emergencies, Rubble is trained for construction-based jobs, Chase is trained for spy stuff and general safety of others, Rocky is trained for situations requiring building/fixing/clearing litter, and Skye is trained for aerial emergencies. (For the sake of simplicity, I'll skip Everest and Tracker) Y'see, not every pup is fit for every standard mission (as in a mission not related to Sea Patrol, Mission PAW, Ultimate Rescue, or Mighty Pups/Super Paws/whichever one it is). If you wouldn't send Rocky on a mission fit for Zuma, why would you send Skye on a mission meant for Rubble? (Obviously, that's an exaggeration, but you get my point) 2. Repetition Repetition If Skye actually did handle every single mission herself, the show would get very repetitive and stale. Instead of having a variety of different missions handled by different pups, every single gosh-darn episode would be "Pups Do Something Fun - Something Bad Happens - Skye Comes To Fix It", and that'd be really boring. Also, most people who argue for this to happen are usually also the ones complaining that the show is redundant. Hypocrisy much? 3. Overworking and Unemployment This is the most important reason why Skye can't do every mission solo: the poor girl would be overworked to death, while the other five pups (and possibly Ryder as well, though it's unlikely) would be unemployed! Why oh why do these people prefer five people being unemployed and one being so swamped with work she doesn't have any time to herself over all six having balanced jobs? Deny it all you want, but stress (ALL kinds of stress, not just work-related) is a very serious issue, and if left untreated for too long, can lead to other physical/mental ailments, such as fatigue due to losing sleep, depression, and maybe even suicide. A good media portrayal of this would be the anime series Aggressive Retsuko (Aggretsuko for fans of the Netflix dub). In it, the main character Retsuko is constantly swamped with work and put down by her (literal) sexist pig of a boss, and she just takes it. As the series progresses, she keeps getting more and more stressed, culminating in her screaming at her boss about how much she hates him while drunk at a karaoke place (yeah, this show is kinda weird). Do you really want that to happen to Skye (who might I add is WAY younger than Retsuko)? Overall, Skye handling 99% of the missions alone would not be a good idea. In fact, it would have a huge negative impact on the characters and the show's formula. I think we should just keep all the pups: Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Ella, and Tuck. 'Second Talking Point: '"Skye is underused" I've heard this very stupid, malinformed argument many times (even on this wiki!), and I'm just gonna tell you right here and now that's it's a loaded argument. Skye is '''not '''underused. She's actually one of the most overused pups; second only to Chase. You know who's actually used? Rocky. And Zuma. And Tracker. And Everest. And the twins. Heck, even Rubble, who's one of the "Favorited Four" as I like to call them, doesn't get as much love as the other three. I understand that it is true that she's not in many Sea Patrol episodes (she participates in 6 of them; there are 13 in total). But that's probably because Sea Patrol missions are more water based than air based. I also should mention that Skye has more Sea Patrol participations than the Sea Patrol villains have ''appearances. '' It's also worth mentioning that she was the second pup to get an Ultimate Rescue (first was Chase, or course) and is one of the three who currently has more than one (further proof that Rocky, Zuma, and even Rubble are the real neglectees here). On top of that, she's participated in every Mission PAW. So yeah, Skye is not underused; she's overused. Her overexposure is mainly why I really don't care about her. And you can't use the "ur so sexist!!!!1!!1" argument against me because I'm indifferent towards Chase for the exact same reason, not to mention that I really like characters like Everest, Sweetie, and Ms. Marjorie because not only do they not appear as often, but they are much more fleshed out and have more personality than Skye's "nice and likes everyone" shtick. Category:Blog posts